Saving Me: Part One, The Fellowship of the Ring
by Riku-Rocks
Summary: After Aragorn inadvertently gives him an opening during the tale of the fellowship, Legolas decides to reach out to Boromir before the Ring can take him. Will the elf's understanding and their growing friendship be enough to save the captain of Gondor?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: This story will follow the plot line of The Fellowship of the Ring, but will focus on the times skipped over in the book, and shall change the course of the tail in the end. I am not certain on how many chapters there will be, but it will be at least seven for this part. The following books in the trilogy will be covered in two separate stories here as well. Please keep in mind that this is meant to be **bookverse**, not **movieverse**, although I have had to use quite a bit of artistic license for Legolas' background, as it is all but untold in the books and other notes/works by J.R.R. Tolkien.  
_

_Warnings: For this chapter, there are none, apart from the obvious **spoilers**. Aside from the well-known character death that is to come later, I actually don't believe there shall be need of any further warnings for this entire story. The rating is strictly for my desire to not have to repetitively explain that there are vast differences between the various film/theatre versions of the stories and J.R.R. Tolkien's written works. I figure anyone too young to read this is likely too young to be expected to be familiar with the book it is based upon.  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to The Lord of the Rings. This fact will not change throughout the course of this tale, so I will not state it in every individual chapter. Thank you for reading, and enjoy. _

* * *

It all started so simply, Aragorn had made a comment about the impressiveness of the fighting skills of elves early on during their first fortnight of travel, and Boromir, studying the only elf around, had not quite believed that a being that was shorter and so much more slender than himself could defeat him as easily as the ranger claimed. The thought had led to some comments and questions from the Gondorian, which ended with Boromir sparring Legolas in a small clearing away from the rest of the fellowship.

The elf was quick and agile, as Boromir had expected, however the strength hidden behind graceful movements and slender limbs was surprising as the immortal's long knife caught his sword again and again. First, the elf seemed to be simply blocking, then he slowly started to attack as well, and then began to increase the speed and power behind the attacks until Boromir found himself struggling to keep up with the swift warrior. Finally, the Gondorian knew he would have to admit defeat, albeit grudgingly.

"Are you surprised?" questioned Legolas calmly, as though they were not engaged in a heated match, having clearly read the man's expression and body language.

"Aye, I did not expect so fair a form to conceal such power," replied the man, sounding winded but still pressing the smaller being.

"Then you see that looks can be deceiving?" asked the elf as he quickly parried the man's counter attack and knocked his shield away.

Boromir gripped his sword in both hands and blocked several attacks in succession as he panted out a response, "Of course." He was confused at the immortal's line of questioning. "I knew this before; I just did not expect it in this case."

"Nor in the case of the Ring," commented the elf before deftly disarming Boromir and stopping his knife mere centimetres from the man's throat, "And you could not defeat it any easier than you could me…nor hope to dominate it."

Boromir frowned as the elf sheathed the white knife. "You do not understand…" He sighed, wondering how long his arguments would fall upon deaf ears.

"I understand better than you imagine," countered Legolas, not unkindly. In fact, he sounded distressed as he continued. "I love my land and my people just as you do yours and I have spent more than three hundred years watching both fall further under the shadow of Dol Goldur. I have watched my people wither…and my father suffer despair and madness."

The Gondorian blinked, the argument he intended dying on his tongue, to be replaced by curiosity. He recalled the elf's introduction and report in Rivendell. "Your father…he is a leader among your people?" His tone softened at the elf's nod. "Perhaps we have more in common than I thought…but surely then, you must understand the willingness to do anything to protect your people, to save your land, to honour your father…?"

"I understand it all too well," replied Legolas, "Which is why I would fight any enemy that tried to stop our quest. I would rather die, or kill, than see the weapon of the enemy turned against my people. They have suffered enough." He retrieved Boromir's sword and handed it to the man. He nodded graciously, "Thank you for the spar. I shall leave you to your thoughts;" and with those words, the elf took his leave.

The man looked at the sword as the elf walked away gracefully, deep in his thoughts, which were not as dark as they had been as of late, but still just as heavy to his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: For notes, warnings, and disclaimers, see the previous chapter's notes. Thank you and enjoy._

* * *

A few days passed, and the words of the Mirkwood prince still weighed heavily on the mind of the captain of Gondor. He thought back to his words during the council of Elrond, as well as Elrond's retort. He wondered how Legolas had held his tongue when he arrogantly claimed that his people fought alone against the dark of Mordor, or if the elf had simply thought him an ignorant fool. He wondered now if that would have been an unjust assumption.

So caught up in his thoughts was Boromir, that he did not even hear the elf slow to walk quietly beside him until Legolas' voice broke through his ponderings. "_Goheno nin_. Your mind is troubled, more so over these past few days. That was not my intention…"

The Gondorian had started upon the first word but recovered quickly and turned his eyes to the elf. "What was your intention then?" He regretted the hard edge to his tone at the sight of Legolas' obvious contrition.

"I meant to help you," answered the elf. "We are all bearing this burden together, but it is heavier to some."

"You thought I would submit to it?" snapped Boromir.

Legolas' response was level and immediate. "I thought it may ease your mind to be able to speak of it…if you knew someone could understand your reasons instead of passing rash judgements."

The Gondorian replied just as quickly, but with a harsh tone. "Your concern is not needed, elf. I have long defended my people against Sauron's darkness and have yet to yield to any foe. It does not matter what our fellowship may think of me, I said I would see this task done and I will hold true to my word."

The elf's silvery voice was kind in comparison. "I do not doubt it. You are an honourable man Boromir and your standing among your people is well deserved, but the One is treacherous. Even the best of men could be deceived by its lies."

"How can you be so sure that it is only deception? That it cannot be used for good as well as ill?" questioned the man. "What do you know of it? Were you witness to the first war?"

"No, that was long before my time." Sorrow fell over the elf's face as he continued, "But my people remember and I have heard the tale many times from many perspectives. More importantly to me, I have heard of what Mirkwood once was. Greenwood, it was called, before Sauron's darkness distorted it into what it is now. I have seen his shadow spread, and my mind and heart warn me that it will only spread further and faster if someone were to reawaken the full power of the One."

"Reawaken? Who's to say it was ever dormant?" argued the Captain of Gondor. "At the counsel, you spoke of the guarding of Gollum as though from personal experience. Did you not see the creature? Was it not the power of the ring that has kept him alive for so long?"

"Yes, and it also perverted him as the shadow has perverted my homeland." Legolas interjected resolutely; "And that was without its true master…I fear what should happen if Sauron were to reclaim it. Better to be rid of it, and know that its power can never be misused again. If one such as Lord Elrond, or Gandalf, or yourself could fall prey to it, then who could you name that would not?"

Again, Boromir's anger and argument were quelled by the elf's simple wisdom and understanding, as well as the compliment that he recognised in the fair being's final statement. Both remained silent for some time as they continued to walk side by side.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: I did not bother to translate the bit of Sindarin I used here, as I think it is clear enough for the purposes of the story and Boromir does not know what is being said at those points anyway. Feel free to PM me if you want the URL of a nice site on the language, or simply must know exactly what is being said. Warnings and disclaimers are the same as the previous chapters. Thank you and enjoy._

* * *

The snow became thicker and crueller as the Fellowship worked its way up the Caradhras, but a sense of comradeship grew as the nine had travelled and struggled together. Boromir felt this as well as any while he and Aragorn dug a path through a seemingly impassable snowdrift for the others to pass through. He felt it even more so when Legolas, proving the inconceivable light weight of his kind by walking above the virgin snow, came to them just as they were beginning to grow disheartened and bade them to keep going, as they only had a short distance left to plough through.

Their efforts were appreciated, but turned out to be in vain regardless, as the mountain path proved impassable later on. When the time came to vote upon their next course of action, Boromir again found himself and Aragorn on the same ground. When he voiced his desire to hear Legolas' opinion on the matter, the elf did not say that he would not go to Moria, as Boromir had, but that he _wished _not to. His tone concerned the Gondorian, but other matters needed to be attended to as the Ring Bearer decided to go through Moria and Wargs later attacked them along the way. Once again, Boromir felt the camaraderie of brothers in arms as he, Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, and Gandalf fought off the foul wolves of Sauron.

They were up early the next day and pressed hard to reach the gates of Moria by sunset. The company was too tired and footsore for much conversation, so they followed Gandalf and Gimli's lead, with Legolas falling back to keep a lookout for another attack with his keen elfish vision. The weather at least, had improved, as the forces that bade them for the previous storm no longer had need of the harsh snow and wind.

Boromir strayed back enough to remain near Legolas while still keeping close enough to the Hobbits in the case that the elf should see trouble coming. The elf nodded to him in acknowledgement before asking quietly, "_Pelich peded i lam-in-edhil_?"

The captain furrowed his brows slightly, understanding that a question was being asked of him by the elf's tone and expression, but having no clue as to what the fair being was saying. "_Nin heniach_?" questioned Legolas before his eyes softened and he smiled lightly. "I'll take your expression as a negative."

Boromir's brows furrowed further as he thought for a moment, then he offered a small smile in return. "I take it you were asking me if I speak Elvish?" The elf nodded and the man's smile deepened. "Then your conclusion is correct. Many in Gondor know the elfin tongue, my brother among them, but I have never known any need or desire to before."

"Before...?" Legolas repeated quizzically. "Does that mean you desire so now?"

"After more than two months in Rivendell and nearly another in the company of an elf, a ranger, and a wizard, all of whom speak the language," Boromir chuckled warmly, "Yes, I do."

"_Melon tiriad chin gin calar ir glahach_," commented the elf lightly before nodding his head to the Gondorian once in apology, "_Gohono nin_. I understand. My own skills in Westron are only passable."

Boromir nodded, "So you also were more intent on learning your defences? The same goes for me. I always preferred to be outside, practicing swordplay or moving about to sitting indoors with books and scrolls."

"I would rather learn from a living tree than dead pages," agreed the elf with a nod. Then he appeared thoughtful for a brief moment. "Does your father speak the high speech?"

"He does, well enough for his purposes in any case," replied the captain, looking at the elf curiously. "Why?"

"Your name," replied Legolas with a grin. "It means 'faithful treasure' in the old tongue."

Boromir was not sure how to respond to that, but was spared the need to as Gimli, who had pressed on ahead, suddenly called back to the others. Running ahead to see what the dwarf had found, the others saw a small stream, which Gandalf named the gate-stream. All pleasant talk died as they approached the gates of Moria.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: Here is where I really took some license with Legolas' background and family, since there is nothing to indicate whether he has any siblings or a mother at all in Tolkien's books. Actually, it always seemed to me that Legolas (who did not even exist when The Hobbit was written or mentioned in the reprised edition) received less thought in developmental terms than any of Tolkien's other characters. Or perhaps he just never got around to writing it all down. In any case, I hope you enjoy what I have done with the character's background here. Thank you._

* * *

Once they entered Moria, Boromir and Legolas kept the Hobbits, Pippin and Merry, between them as the company moved single file in the dark. Only a dull ache in his legs and the weary strides of the Hobbits gave Boromir any indication of how long they had walked when Gandalf announced that they should camp for the night. What little he could make out of the terrain in the soft light of Gandalf's staff all looked the same to him and there was nothing to indicate the passing of time in the dark lands.

Legolas had volunteered to take the first watch and Boromir the second. When the elf eventually woke him, the man suspected that Legolas had allowed him to sleep longer than he was expected to; he did not think he would have felt so rested already. The captain of Gondor moved further from the party, so as not to wake them but still remained close to the light, and noticed Legolas had also moved further from the others. Instead of lying down to sleep, the prince of Mirkwood sat crossed legged and began repairing some arrows.

Boromir called the elf's name softly, not sure if he would even be heard; he knew elves had keener hearing than men had but was not sure of the extent of it. He was still only marginally surprised when the prince looked up to meet his gaze immediately upon hearing his name. The Gondorian motioned for the elf to come closer, and Legolas obeyed the silent command. "I would think even an elf would need some rest on this journey," commented the man quietly. "You have slept when we've stopped before, have you not?"

"Yes, but I cannot find rest here," answered Legolas just as softly as he looked over the vast darkness beyond their little camp.

"Is something near?" whispered Boromir, his hand falling onto the hilt of his sword with practiced ease.

"No, and that is what troubles me," the elf's eyes turned to meet the man's. "There is so little life here…and so much darkness and silence. I cannot hear a single stream or plant in the whole of this place, and that which I can sense frightens me, though I do not yet know what it is."

The captain released his sword but still gave the surrounding area a mistrustful glance before returning his gaze to the elf. "Is this why you wished not to come here? Have you heard stories like the ones I said we have heard told in Gondor?"

"I have not heard tale of this place, but I do not like going under ground when it does not include the threat of a society long since unheard from," answered Legolas wearily.

Boromir nodded slowly and then thought back to Bilbo's story of his adventures with the Ring back in Rivendell. "Your father serves under the elfin king Bilbo told of, correct?" He frowned when the elf shook his head.

"My father is Thranduil, the elfin king whom Bilbo spoke of," corrected Legolas quietly, sounding as though he were not used to admitting this.

"Your father _is _the king?" Boromir was astonished and even more remorseful of his foolish words before. "I had not realised we had a prince among our company." The fair being made a motion to dismiss the title and the Gondorian had a feeling it was something the elf had not intended to be known among the fellowship. "If you wish it, I shall not speak of this to the others."

"_Gen hannon_," said the elf with a thankful nod. He then placed a hand over his heart, "_Ce mellon nîn an-uir"_

Only understanding the obvious gratitude and the word 'friend', Boromir nodded and waved off the prince's thanks. Then he frowned in confusion, "But Bilbo described your father's halls as being under a mountain. Is it not underground?"

"It is, but it is also very different from this place and I do not spend any more time in his halls than need be. I prefer the forest." The elf shrugged gracefully and then glanced around once more before returning his attention to Boromir. "May I sit with you?"

"Of course," the captain answered as he gestured to his side.

"Thank you," the elf took the space noiselessly and returned to the mending of his arrows. Boromir watched him thoughtfully for a moment, and then a look of uncertain curiosity passed his features. Legolas turned to look at the man, "Is something troubling you?"

"I was just wondering," stated the man quietly, "If you knew the meaning of the name Faramir?"

"Faramir?" repeated the elf before appearing to think for a few seconds; "It means 'sufficient treasure'."

Boromir snorted softly, "That's predictable…" He noticed the elf frown. "Faramir is my brother's name, and our father has favoured me over him for as long as I can recall…I have wondered if that were always the case."

"Is your brother younger than you?" questioned Legolas, looking at Boromir with an expression of interest.

"Yes, by five years," replied the man. "He has our father's colouring but our mother's features. He is as quick to see into a man's character as our father is, although what he finds there tends to lean him toward pity rather than scorn. They do both share a love of knowledge though, but our father simply does not see…"

The prince laid a hand on the captain's shoulder with a look of sympathy. "Then your brother is fortunate to have you. What of your mother?"

"She passed…years ago, when we were children." Boromir turned to the elf with a frown, "I have heard no mention of your queen. What of her?"

"There is no queen," answered the elf solemnly.

"She has passed?" questioned the man gently, and he patted the elf's knee sympathetically at the answering nod. He frowned again, earning him a quizzical look from Legolas. "Tales of your kind are told in Gondor, but I do not know how much is true. There is a legend that your kind can perish from grief…?"

"It is true," replied the fair being quietly. "I have no memory of that time," he added before the man could ask, "I was still an elf-ling. My father does not speak of my mother."

Boromir nodded, not bringing to question the fact that the elfin king had clearly survived the loss of the prince's mother. Even if he disagreed with his father on the point of Faramir, he had always known that the man loved his family and grieved for his mother, and had always found that comforting. Of course, the man realised, having a child to look after alone may have encouraged the elfin king to remain, if such a thing were possible. His thoughts returned to the beginning of the current conversation; "What does Legolas mean in your language?"

"Green leaf," answered the elf softly. "My brother is named Belegduil, it means 'mighty river'."

"You have a brother?" questioned Boromir, wondering if the difference in the names' meanings meant the same to elves as they did men. "Is he older?"

"Yes, by nearly two millennia." The elf grinned faintly at the endearing expression on the man's face. "Why does that cause such a reaction?"

"In spite of your grace and skills, you are still someone's baby brother," answered the man with a shrug and a grin. "Despite the agelessness of your kind, you are not so different from us. I find that endearing. Tell me of your brother."

Legolas' expression sobered slightly, "He is much more like our father than I, in both appearance and character. They both share a great love of riches and pleasure, but Belegduil has never scorned me for our differences. He used to tease me often, but he was also kind. He gave me the knife I use in close battle when he discovered that swords and spears were not to my liking. Our father favours him, but I do not begrudge him for it. It is beyond his power to change even if he desired to."

"I would change my father's views of my brother if I could," stated Boromir with a small nod of understanding once the elf stopped speaking. He smiled softly, "As a child, I always took it upon myself to protect Faramir. He does not begrudge me for being favoured either, and we have always been close and gotten on well. I used to help him with his swordplay and horsemanship, and encouraged him in his studies, even if I did not share the interest. We used to cause such mischief when we were children…"

The two companions continued their quiet conversation throughout the evening, and the long dark of Moria did not seem so lonesome and foreboding for a brief time.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note: Same warnings and disclaimer as before. Also, while I appreciate it when someone points out a typo or the like, I have been wrongly corrected three times now, so I'd like to point out that 'elfin' and 'elfish' are in fact words and are even featured in every dictionary I have ever owned. They are synonymous with the newer and more commonly seen 'elven' and 'elvish' but I happen to prefer them. So thank you to those who have attempted to assist me, but this is actually a matter of popularity, or possibly region, and not a spelling error. Thank you for reading and enjoy. _

* * *

Boromir was so focused on seeing that the party, mainly the Hobbits, were a safe distance from the gates of Moria, that it was not until they reached such a distance and looked back that the grief caught up with him. With quiet tears falling form his eyes, he turned to see that the others were weeping as well. The Hobbits had fallen to the ground in their grief, and Aragorn and Gimli were openly crying. Boromir was most greatly concerned by the silent tears drifting down Legolas' cheeks, however, Aragorn recovered and bade them all to flee further before the orcs caught up to them.

The Gondorian encouraged Pippin and Merry along as Aragorn pushed them all hard, and did not stop until Legolas pointed out that Frodo and Sam had fallen behind due to their injuries and wariness. Then, Boromir carried Sam while Aragorn carried Frodo until they reached a safe spot to stop and take a short but much needed rest. While Aragorn tended to Sam and Frodo, and Gimli, Merry, and Pippin collected firewood, Boromir approached Legolas, noticing the somewhat stunned look of the elf and remembering the fact he had confirmed in Moria.

The prince looked up to meet the captain's eyes when he approached, and Boromir wondered if all elves' eyes were so expressive. "Will you be all right?"

Legolas nodded, and then, as though reading the man's concern, placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Do not worry, I have seen others fall in battle before, as I am sure you have...I just never thought it would happen to Mithrandir. You need not fear it though; the bond shared must be very strong in order for grief to turn deadly. I should have mentioned as much before, it normally occurs only when a consort or child dies."

The Gondorian nodded as well, with another concern coming to mind. He had always been 'wed' to his city and duty in a fashion, and had never perused or even desired a spouse. He could not begin to imagine doing so with the added weight of knowing he would kill his widow should he fall in battle. "Do you have either? A wife or child, I mean."

"Nay;" Legolas' tone and eyes were still troubled, but seemed somewhat comforted by the conversation, or perhaps just Boromir's company. "My interests have always lied elsewhere…in the forests and my duties."

The captain considered the lovers, if they could be called such, he had taken throughout his adult life. None had ever become more to him, but he supposed there had always been the risk that they should develop further feelings for him. "What of lovers? Do they perish over grief of the other as well?"

"I do not understand…" The elf appeared confused as he watched Boromir's face, who knew his own confusion must have been apparent in his expression. After a brief moment of watching each other in silence, the fair being seemed to grasp the man's meaning. "We have loved ones, but a physical union is a marriage to us. I believe that if the bond is strong enough, then grief will claim a love left behind, even if they have not wed. But I cannot answer for certain. _Gohono nin_."

The man held up a hand as though to ward off the apology, which he now recognised with ease. His mind was now thoroughly distracted from his grief by the multitude of questions this new piece of information arose within it. The elf frowned as a look of concern grew on the man's features. "You said once that you have watched your land fall under shadow for more than three hundred years…is that the span of your life?"

Legolas nodded, "It is, but I don't see why that should be cause for concern. I know it is long for men-"

"But what of elves?" questioned Boromir. "Is that long for them; are you a youth, or merely a child?"

"It is not long for us," replied the fair being before adding firmly, "But I am not a child."

"When do you begin to leave childhood behind?"

"After our first fifty years," answered the elf. "Some may mature more quickly or slowly than others, as I am sure it is with men." Legolas tilted his head when Boromir nodded, relief evident in the man's eyes. "Why does that relieve you? I believe I have proven myself competent over our journey thus far-"

"Oh, of course; it isn't that. For a moment I was afraid we had brought an adolescent on such a perilous journey," replied the Gondorian captain, hoping the elf was not insulted.

Legolas seemed to understand this concern; "Elves also value children highly and Lord Elrond would not have agreed to my part in this journey if I were a child. He nearly did not agree to Pippin's insistence…"

Boromir nodded his accord. "I also worried that Pippin may be too young to recover from this when he was permitted to come; I was just now afraid that I had neglected to notice…but it does not matter. By my measure, you would be only slightly younger than my brother by the standards of men."

"I cannot claim to understand the standards of men," replied the Mirkwood warrior, "But I am pleased you are reassured."

Unable to read his companion's expression, Boromir felt the need to assure the fair being of the intentions he had in his questioning. "I meant no offence…"

"…And I take none," stated Legolas, placing a hand on the taller being's shoulder. He was still to sad over the loss of Gandalf to offer a smile, but his eyes proved the statement and the captain was assured.

Soon the company had to move forward once again, and it seemed to Boromir that his conversation with Legolas had done some good toward bringing back the elf's usual cheer and innocent curiosity. Especially when the elf began telling the others of the legends his people told of the fair forest of Lothl rien. Boromir, Aragorn, and Gimli added the stories they had heard to the tale, and while their hearts were still heavy with grief and the Gondorian was hesitant to enter the Golden Wood, the captain found it comforting to be moving again with his odd group of companions. He also felt refreshed and invigorated when he followed the elf's advice of wading across the Nimrodel, and as they rested on the other side, the Mirkwood prince shared part of the song of the elf-maiden Nimrodel. Legolas only knew part of the song in Westron, having heard it in Rivendell and forgotten much, but the captain found the elf's soft voice enchanting nonetheless, as the sound silver bells ringing a fine melody.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note: The same disclaimers and warnings as before, with some added (very) minor spoilers for The Hobbit. Thank you and enjoy._

* * *

Afterwards, Legolas and Gimli both continued to speak of the varying legends their kin told of the stream and the Golden Wood. Finally the fellowship decided that they would rest for the evening in the high trees, and the elf decided to climb one of the tall _Mellryn_ first, being quite at home amongst trees, by both root and bough. However, as soon as the elf sprang lightly to the lowest branch, another voice cried out a word unknown to Boromir. The Gondorian was worried when Legolas immediately dropped back to the ground in fear and surprise before shrinking against the bole of the tree. Before the captain could react to his concerns, the elf whispered for everyone to remain still and silent.

A group of Lorien elves spoke to the party from within the large _Mellryn_, their accents seeming strange even when compared to the other breeds of elves the captain had encountered. He decided he would have to ask Legolas to teach him some of their language when he grew more frustrated that only the young elf could communicate with the strange warriors. The unseen elves demanded that Legolas and Frodo climb a slender rope ladder they lowered to speak with them, while the others remained still on the ground as they decided what to do with the party. Boromir wanted to protest sending two of their members alone where they would be outnumbered and at a disadvantage, but the elf and two Hobbits, for Sam refused to leave Frodo's side, agreed too quickly for him to voice his concern. The captain could only trust that his new friends knew what they were doing. He found that to be a simpler deed than he would have expected.

The wait seemed long to Boromir, although he knew it was not terribly so in truth, until Legolas returned to them to relay a message from one called Haldir, who it seemed was a captain of sorts among the elves of Lórien. The Mirkwood prince stated that the Hobbits were to remain in the tree he had just climbed down from, with a group of Lórien elves keeping watch, while the rest of the fellowship was to remain in the next tree over, where there was also a _talan_, which the Gondorian assumed to be some sort of small outpost. He was reluctant to part from the Hobbits, but he trusted Legolas' judgement and so obliged to the request without protest. Gimli was not so obliging, as he complained of the trees, which were not so homely to dwarves as they were to elves, and of the fact that Legolas and Aragorn were expected to watch over him. Boromir was both honoured and troubled that Legolas had agreed to answer for the whole of the fellowship while in Lothlórien.

"I have faith in you," was the elf's simple reply to the captain's concern. "I would not want to leave any of our members behind in any case, even Gimli."

Boromir nodded vaguely, but remained troubled. While in his heart he knew that Legolas and Aragorn were correct in their beliefs of the Ring, he could not deny that he still felt it call to him…it was not Gimli that he feared would betray the elf's trust and their fellowship as a whole.

Seeming to sense that his friend was still deeply troubled, Legolas moved to sit close beside him on the bough of the large tree, which Boromir had found unexpectedly comfortable. The elf took in their surroundings and breathed deeply, seeming to relish in the scent of the forest. "I am glad to be amongst trees and streams once more…different from my own homeland though they may be. I have never been to the Golden Wood before, but it seems just as the tales tell it." He glanced at the man beside him, "Well, the tales from my people anyway." When Boromir simply nodded, the elf seemed dejected for only a heartbeat before he spoke again, in a warm and somewhat teasing tone. "Of all the tales I have heard though, none thought to mention the strange accent of Lórien."

The Gondorian arched an eyebrow, "It seems strange to you as well? I thought it was only so to me because I am unaccustomed to elves." He grinned slightly, "Present company excluded, of course."

Legolas' slight grin was warmer than is expression had been since Gandalf's passing as he bowed his head gently in thanks and acknowledgement. "Well, as you are soon to become more accustomed to elves, have you any questions you would care to ask of me?"

The man thought briefly, not thinking that anything he could ask would be of any use at present, as he would probably not be speaking to these elves much himself. He also recalled that Legolas had stated that he had never actually been to Lothlórien before, nor had the young met the elf witch or the lord of Lórien. That recollection however, brought about a question of its own. "You said that these elves call you their northern kindred; are they so similar to your own people?"

"Nay," the elf shook his head. "Even where it remains uncorrupted by the shadow of Dol Goldur, Mirkwood is untamed and we are much the same. The other races of elves consider us to have gone native, or so I have heard. After meeting them, I can understand if they do."

Boromir considered this as he looked over his friend, and then allowed his gaze to trail over the large tree they were occupying. He would not describe the elfin prince as having 'gone native'; however, he would certainly agree that the fair being was untamed when compared to the other elves he had met. Legolas was less distanced from his emotions than those other elves, and seemed more cheerful and curious. Recently, the man had assumed it was simply because he was still young by the standards of his kin.

The captain now wondered if that was simply the way of his friend's people, but the young elf seemed quite different from the way Bilbo and Gloin had described the elves of Mirkwood. The man returned his gaze to the elf beside him; "Your account of the keeping of prisoners differed greatly from Bilbo and the dwarves' story. Was that simply a difference in perspectives…or perhaps a difference in captors? Or has your father's views altered over time?"

"I was not present for the capture or keeping of Bilbo's dwarves, but I believe they gave an accurate account, as much as I dislike it. Although I do know that they were not mistreated while we held them." Legolas turned to meet the Gondorian's gaze. "My brother told me that Gloin and his companions were believed to have attacked a company of elves in the forest, but claimed they were merely seeking assistance. As their tale coincides with what Bilbo told us at the council, I believe them now…I was not certain then. Dwarves and elves have been mistrustful of each other for longer than I have existed, and my father is unforgiving. Between the perversion of his lands, our dwindling numbers, and his obsession with treasure, I am afraid his mind is deteriorating…and as the shadow grows over our lands, so does a frost spread over his heart. Even Belegduil cannot thaw it; perhaps that will change if we are successful in our quest."

Boromir was surprised by the familiarity of Legolas' troubles, but not so much as he would have been at the start of their journey. He placed a hand on the elf's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. Then, their eyes met again in a moment of silent understanding between warriors and sons of great leaders, but the Gondorian still felt a desire to share his own plight. "My father's mind is also failing, as is his rule. He is a good and honourable man, but his lands and subjects are failing and the people lose hope. He too grows cold, especially to any outsiders. He looks to me to lead our people to victory against our enemies, and I would see our city at peace…however…" The man trailed off, his mind feeling the weight of his father's expectations and the suffering of his people as it had not for several weeks. Once again, his thoughts began to turn to the Ring and of what might be possible…

"However, there is only so much that one alone can do in the face of such evil;" Legolas continued when the captain did not, his silvery voice laced with a sorrow that Boromir knew well. Then, the fair being surprised the captain by offering him a small, hopeful smile. "But now we are more than one alone, and our enemy has never expected that we would unite for such an endeavour."

His friend's words pulled the man from his darkening thoughts, and although his mind was still torn, he had to admit the truth in the elf's remark. If he were in Sauron's position, he would never imagine that his enemies would not attempt to use such a powerful weapon. Boromir's mind settled slightly as he accepted the elf's hopeful idea.

"You should take some rest," Legolas commented after Boromir's thoughts had settled. "It will not be long that we have more eyes to keep watch."

The captain was tired, in both body and mind, but he was also reluctant. He had previously noticed that the others were already fast asleep. "I am not certain that I trust these elves," he admitted, hoping his friend would not take offence.

When the elf simply nodded once and patted the hand that rested on his shoulder, the man knew he should have expected the prince to understand. "Then trust this elf. I will keep watch." Before the captain could protest his own lack of rest, Legolas added, "I can rest my mind while we travel through the woods come morning. I am more at ease here in the forest, and I know that you and the others will be alert. I will take some proper rest tomorrow night."

Hesitantly, Boromir nodded, and then moved to find a more comfortable position for rest in the tree, which was surprisingly easy to accomplish. As he began to drift into sleep, Boromir heard Legolas whisper "_Posto vae, mellon nin."_ The man returned to his earlier decision that, after whatever might come the next day, he would ask his friend to start teaching him the basics of his language.


	7. Chapter 7

For a moment, Boromir thought that perhaps Aragorn have been right to correct him when he referred to the Lady Galadriel as an elf witch. Once Legolas named the creature that killed Gandalf as a Balrog of Morgoth, and Celeborn's response insulted both Gimli and Gandalf's memory, it had been Galadriel that corrected and silenced the elfin lord's rash response, and all without any trace of insult or anger. Gimli had been moved by the Lady's grace and beauty and Boromir, while fining the lack of emotion from these elves disturbing, had felt no small amount of respect for the Lady.

That changed, however, as the meeting continued. For even as Celeborn and the Lady spoke words of condolence and assurance to the company, Boromir could hear her voice echoing in his mind and the words she spoke there were different and much less comforting. Her words offered things that he could not imagine she had the power to give, and yet her voice was tempting…and the man found that her voice in his mind reminded him of the Ring, much to his discomfort.

The captain of Gondor remained silent as a group of the strange elves led the fellowship to a pavilion among the trees after Celeborn and Galadriel released them and insisted they stay in the 'safety' of Lothlórien for a time. Once the Galadrim left them, the Hobbits spoke of the Lady, who had apparently tested them as well. Gimli also confessed to feeling as though he were being asked to choose between the shadow that lay ahead and a future he had greatly desired. It seemed that each of the company had shared the experience, and while only Sam voiced what he had been tempted with, they each knew it had been a different offer given to them. Boromir admitted to feeling as though he were being tested, but then spoke no more of the incident aside from assuring that he had refused to listen to the Lady.

Then, Boromir realised that Frodo, who Galadriel had gazed upon the longest, had yet to speak. Upon being questioned, the ring bearer admitted that the Lady had spoken to his mind as well, but that he wished to keep her words to himself as the others did.

"Well, have a care," warned the Gondorian. He was growing concerned for the small being, who seemed to be becoming less and less Hobbit-like as they journeyed. "I do not feel too sure of this elvish lady and her purposes."

This warning set Aragorn into a slight rage on the Lady's behalf and, after a stern speech, he dropped himself onto one of the soft couches the elves had equipped their pavilion with and fell into a deep sleep immediately. Boromir stared at the man in slight confusion, and was considering waking the other man or merely re-establishing his warning to the Hobbits, when a light hand touched his arm.

Legolas indicated the others with a graceful tilt of his head as he started speaking. "They are weary in mind, heart, and body. Let them rest now. There will be time yet for concerns and conversations."

The captain nodded and watched silently while the Hobbits and Gimli settled down for the evening and likewise began to fall asleep immediately, as though they were proving the elf's words.

"I do not feel the pull the sleep yet," the fair being stated quietly, "I am going to walk among the trees for a while...would you like to join me?" Boromir looked over the company, not certain that he would want to leave them unguarded, despite Aragorn's convictions that they were safe here. Legolas seemed to understand this, as he added, "We will remain close enough to hear our friends call if they need us to return."

The man released a bitter chuckle. "Is it a gift among all elves to read the thoughts of mortals?" He regretted his tone almost immediately as a flash of hurt crossed the elf's features.

"I do not read your thoughts," Legolas stated firmly before softening his tone and expression, "Only your face. Can you not tell what reaction your words cause in me?"

Boromir thought of the flash of emotion he had seen a moment before, as well as the open and kind eyes staring at him even as he thought. He nodded once, "You're right. One day, I will remember that we are not so different. It is hard just now, when your Southern kin here seem so strange to me."

A slight smile graced the elf's lips. "They seem strange to me as well and I suspect that we are just as strange to them."

Legolas turned to gaze upon the woods and Boromir remembered that he was supposed to be considering a walk with his friend. He simply placed a hand against the fair being's arm, nodded when their eyes met, and then exited the pavilion. The elf walked beside him quietly and seemed deep in thought. "You said last night that you could rest your mind during the day as we headed here, were you able to? I never saw your eyes close, but they did seem distanced for a brief time after you grew concerned for us at the river's crossing."

"I did, thank you," the elf replied, "And I am glad for it. The Lady's intrusion would have been even more distressing otherwise."

The captain's gaze was immediately fixed upon the fair being beside him. "Did she test you as she did the rest of us?"

The elf sighed quietly, "I look forward to that day…" He spoke as though to himself, but then noticed Boromir's frown at his words and added more clearly, "When you do remember that we are not so different."

The Gondorian was a proud man and did not apologise often, but he was also reasonable, and he realised then that he had come to understand the elfin prince better than he had expected but not better than his friend had hoped. "I'm sorry. I did not mean… I should not have assumed that you would be excluded from the fellowship."

"I understand," Legolas admitted with no trace of bitterness or anger. "And I am sorry as well. I imagine that your trial was not that different from my own. Your thoughts are no doubt troubled, as are mine."

The captain nodded, "Maybe she thought to read our thoughts for her own good purpose, but I almost should have said that she was tempting us…offering what she pretended to have the power to give."

"But she also spoke of the shadow and fear that lies ahead on our journey," stated Legolas, bringing up the part that had most feared the others. "She spoke as though what will come to pass cannot be altered…as though the choice before us were so simple. I think it was a test, designed to show us if we will be able to pass the one that is yet to come."

"You believe she will test us further?"

"Not the Lady," the elf stopped and turned to face the man, "The Ring will."

Boromir saw in the fair being's eyes, among several other emotions, determination and certainty. While he was equally as determined, the man wished that he could feel as certain that he would pass the test to come. He thought of the question that none has asked when the fellowship spoke of the Lady before, and knew now why they had not; they were all of them afraid to answer if it were asked to them in return. Holding the elf's gaze, Boromir asked it; "What did she say to you?"

"She described how the shadow will spread…and spoke of the destruction of our land." Boromir took a sudden deep breath as the elf looked away and continued speaking. "She told me…she explained how the elfish slaves of Mordor were tortured for centuries until they changed into Uruks, and how it will happen to my people. She spoke of the fall of my father and brother…and the fellowship."

The captain placed a hand on the fair being's back in shocked sympathy; "She told me of the fall of my city and my father. Of how my people will be destroyed, and the fellowship even before them...She spoke as though failure were guaranteed. Then, she spoke of…my greatest desires. She made it to sound as though she had the power to give them to me."

Legolas nodded and looked at the Gondorian again, "That was when I stopped her…there is no power that could fulfil such a promise, if indeed a promise was given."

Boromir considered the prince's final words. As promising as the Lady's words had been, he could not say with any certainty that a true promise had actually been offered. "You believe the Ring will do the same?"

"If it has not begun to already;" The elf stopped walking and turned to face Boromir completely. "Sauron believes the hearts of men to be weak; the Ring will try to temp men first."

The Gondorian's eyes narrowed slightly, but he caught himself before making any cruel retorts or defending his honour heatedly. He knew his friend was not challenging or questioning him, but attempting to warn him. He nodded slowly, and his expression relaxed as the elf gently rested a hand on his shoulder.

Legolas made sure the man's thoughts had returned to him before speaking again. "When it does, I only hope that you remember this…and know that you can come to me if you need any support, even if it is only a sympathetic ear."

Boromir sighed and looked away. He was touched by the offer, though part of him wanted to believe that such a reminder would not be needed, but at the same time, he remembered his reluctance to speak of Galadriel's temptation and wondered if the elf's concern that he would not seek assistance was not valid. The man turned his gaze back to the fair being and thought of their growing friendship. He smiled lightly and placed his hand on the elf's shoulder, "Thank you, Legolas. I will try to remember that." Another thought came to mind when the prince returned his smile. "Now, if you will consent, I believe it is a good time for me to start learning Elvish."

"All right," replied the Mirkwood warrior with a smile as he two turned and continued walking. "What do you wish to learn first?"

Boromir grinned, "How about whatever it was you said before I fell asleep last night?"

"_Posto vae, mellon nin_…?" Legolas grinned slightly, "I was not sure you had heard me. It means 'rest well, my friend'."

The man nodded, "_Gen hannon _seems to mean 'thank you' and I've reached the conclusion _Gohono nin_ is some form of apology from the way you say it."

"Both are correct, although I must admit to speaking rather informally to you for some time now," replied the elf.

"I'm glad to hear it," stated the Gondorian, knowing that informality would mean something to an elfish prince, "And it is still well enough for my purposes with the language."

The two friends continued walking through the woods, which Boromir found more peaceful than he had expected, while Legolas taught him some more words and phrases that were likely to be useful to the man. When they finally did return to the pavilion and their companions, the Gondorian slept much more soundly than he had expected to in Lothlórien.


End file.
